Carry On
by lilmic
Summary: H&G romance basically but also R&H, others may follow. Starts at the end of OotP on the journey to Kings Cross PG13 to be safe
1. Sad endings

Disclaimer: None of the characters and so on are mine.  
  
Author's note: Reviews are really appreciated. Note that English is not my mother tongue so don't be to hard on me, regarding grammar or spelling and so on.  
  
Chapter one: SAD ENDINGS  
  
The train began to buckle in a bend that went trough a tunnel. The dark and rainy afternoon changed into black. Harry felt his neighbour slip at his side. Her head resting at is shoulder. The closeness and warmth felt good. After a short time his arm was slightly crushed at the sudden weight. Not wanting to loose contact or disturb anybody he careful moved his arm and put it around the tiny feature now sprawled across his chest and rested his hand on her hip.  
  
They reached daylight again although in regard of the heavy clouds it didn't make much difference. Harry watched Hermione and Ron sitting opposite, for once not bickering over something, because they were sound asleep. He wondered who won the game of chess Hermione had taken over after Ron's 5th hundred time complaining that Harry wasn't paying attention at all. Guessing at a look at the chess figures, they didn't.  
  
'No wonder' he thought suddenly recognising 'they are tired, had a hard time - all of them not just me. How could he forget. He wasn't the only one. They have been hurt too and were grieving. They knew him as well. For sure he was HIS godfather, but everything he felt they did too and the other way round. Otherwise why should he know that the to of them were falling deeply in love. Okay everyone saw that they had a crush, but he knew and felt that it was much more. Maybe that's the point why it's so hard for them to admit.'  
  
The weight on his chest shifted slightly. One of her arms lifted and was placed lazily around him. He looked down at the mass of burning red hair and felt the heaving of her chest in unisono with his own breathing. He laid down his head on Ginny's and closed his eyes. Who would have thought. He didn't just have two intimate friends but three. Over the last year he got used to having Ginny around. Not just Ron's crushing and blushing little sister. A smart girl, talkative to be said at least. Never keeping her opinion to herself. With a hint of the twins in the sparkle of her eyes and the pranks she came up with, also the caring, headstrong and brave like Ron. And there were more, speaking of all DA's. It was nice and quiet. Harry smirked a the thought of Malfoy and his gorillas, cursed to one big heap. With that Harry drifted to sleep - smiling.  
  
For the third time the train jerked and this time Harry wasn't at all pleased. For once he had been sleeping quite good without annoying dreams and now all current sad facts settled in hard again. On the other hand his comforting human blanket was awakening and trying to sit up straight. Harry smiled at the imprints his shirt had left on Ginny's cheek. She stretched widely. "Mornin' Harry" she yawned "Sorry for abusing you as a pillow." "Always at your service, Miss Weasley", he smiled back.  
  
She watched him closely whilst gaining her consciousness back. His features turned form smirking to a weak smile and which at last faded away all along. The two deep crinkles, she had seen so often, appeared between his eyes. "Don't do that!" she said in a low voice but nevertheless fiercely. "What?" he raised his eyebrows. "You look much better without that gloom and brooding!" she stated and blushed at once, recognising what she had said. He furrowed his brows even more then before.  
  
"Don't do that! I know you suffered. I know you lost someone, someone dear. But does it help, if you torture yourself? Does it help to dwell on it? It's ok to mourn over someone, but don't blame yourself and do you really think he wants you to be so sad. Sirius would be angry with you to be that way, but not and I insist on that not to see you getting along with it and try to cope." Harry was startled not knowing what to say. It didn't matter either Ginny just got started. "He loved you and wanted nothing more to help you, to be there for you. He did want he wanted to do, and that's the way you thank him, honour him?!" "But that's the way I mourn", he hissed. Ginny's eyes turned upwards and she let out an angry groan. "Don't dare to think that I'm dumb, there's much more to it, we both know, we all know! There's no use of falling back into the past again and again. You have to carry on"  
  
Once again stunned, Harry's mind raced. She was somehow right. Sirius would not like him to go all broody. He would like to be missed, but nothing more. That was a relief but just for short. He still felt sore and angry. He left him! His only family. So what!? Ginny saw him relaxing a little bit, just al little, but that was okay. Okay for now. She bent forwards and gave him a swift kiss. Harry felt her lips brush over his. Then she sat back and smiled. He couldn't but smile back. The train horn hooted and they slowed down arriving at Kings Cross. "Never forget: there are people who would miss you. Who regard you as family member and dearest friend" she said before everyone in the compartment woke up. Dazed from sleep they changed into muggle clothes and stumbled confused through the compartment searching for their belongings, until the train came to an abrupt halt. When they stepped onto the platform Harry saw how right Ginny was. 


	2. Home sweet home

Chapter 2: Home sweet Home  
  
'Ah well, home sweet home,' Harry thought, when entering 4 Privet Drive. What would the Dursleys have in stock for him this summer? As soon as everyone gathered in the entrance hall, he knew. Thin air, they ignored him all along. 'Maybe that at least will turn out good'. He hauled his heavy trunk upstairs. Which wasn't easy at all, when he reached the top he was really out of breath. Every day life without magic sucked thoroughly.  
  
The Dursleys kept on looking through Harry, which was fine with him. Nothing was more annoying than Dudley on diet. Whilst his parents tried to make up for the less amount of food he got. Still Vernon would send him to Mrs. Figg, to collect the money Harry was working for. Little did he know about the squib next door. To keep up appearances he had to do some work but nothing hard. At least Harry got a little bit of sun and his mind off of always the same not so pleasant thoughts.  
  
Every afternoon ended with a cup of tea and some stories, mostly of the wizarding world. "You must know Harry for a squib it's hard in the magic world, but for muggles. I remember one guy who reffused to leave when his witch-wife died mysteriously. "Once", she said," he got stuck in an elevator for a whole, day because that sort of elevator could just be moved by wand, for children's precaution. It took a couple of Techmagics to get him out. I wonder how he even got in?" "What happened to him?" "I don't really know, disappeared. Maybe got stuck somewhere else and nobody found him. It would be really funny, if it wasn't that sad."  
  
"I've to go, thanks for the tea. Tomorrow same time?" he mumbled. "Settled than, see ya Harry." She watched him trudging across the street shoulders slumped and shook her head. 'He's not well, definitely not', she mused.  
  
This was the time Harry most dreaded, evenings and nights all alone. He caught himself searching for the Dursleys' company, just to get rid of the endless cycle of thoughts and horrible dreams. He gave up soon, for it was to much to bear. Although aunt Petunia sometimes acted the slightest bit out of habit. Harry wondered if he sometimes detected just a hint of caring in her look.  
  
He even had taken on Hermione's advice to occupy himself and distract his mind at doing some homework. Surprisingly that went quite . - okay let's say he did more then the previous years, which didn't mean a thing, as he had done scarcely anything at all. Well, was he to blame? The Dursleys' hadn't allowed him to. Shutting away all his books and quills. Hermiones stern face flashed to mind, "But you still had the times at he Burrow"  
  
"Yes the Burrow", he sighed. How he longed to be there. He knew now why it was so important to go back to Little Whinging once a year, but that didn't lessen the yearning for his second home.  
  
His friends and all members of the family by choice had gone on a mission to keep him in good mood. Much to Mr. Dursley's dismay, what was somehow one of the best parts. There wasn't a day without at least three owls carrying letters or packages from Hagrid or Mrs. Weasley or Dumbledore even Percy. 'Must feel to have to do al little bit of make up. Now for once he couldn't deny that Voldemort was back', Harry thought bitterly. Speaking of the Unnameable, Harry wondered why they all were allowed to communicate that much. Had Dumbledores care for Harry's psychic well being overridden his concern for their security.  
  
Ginny's letters he enjoyed most. They were free of adult advices and always cheered him up, telling the latest prank of Fred and George or another Luna Lovegood novelty, as they were sort of pen pals. Quite as amusing were the once from Ron and Hermione, always complaining and at the same time inquiring over each other, curios what the other might say. He couldn't help but thinking, ' Carry on now, go for it. It's really about time'.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix members kept their promise. Someone showed up every third day. Mostly Tonks in different disguises and shapes. Moody always scared the shit out of the Dursleys, but Tonks always had some sort of prank on the line. One time aunt Marge paid an unexpected visit. It wasn't until she handed the whole bunch of presents just to Harry, that he recognised it was Tonks. She spent the all afternoon railing about Dudley and praising Harry to the skies. Harry had to gather all his strength not to burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Lupin although didn't look to good. For sure he missed his fellow marauder strongly. Harry wondered where he'd stayed, maybe ad Sirius'. Was it still home to the Order? It could have been his home, if not . and here we are again. Harrys brows furrowed and his fists clenched in anger. Soon tears were running down his cheeks.  
  
Yeah, Harry dwelled on his sorrow and desperately lived his anger. With an intense passion he wrapped himself in painful thoughts. As the muggles would name it: he was stuck in and outgrown depression. He revived ever painful moment again and again, for nothing better than to plaque himself.  
  
Suddenly he shrieked out of his reverie. He knew his aunt and uncle had taken Dudley to the cinema, in order to keep him form eating in front of the television all night. 'What does it help?', he thought 'with that giant basket of popcorn, supersize coke and load of sweets they would buy him there.' 'Focus Harry, unknown noise downstairs. Could be some kind of danger, don't you think, dumbhead?!'  
  
He stood still for a moment listening to the steps coming upstairs, then grabbed his wand and hid behind the door. As it swung open Harry jumped forwards and screamed "Expelliarmus!". Wands flew, nervous whispering and then al strict voice said "Lumos". The light lit up around Prof . McConagall. Sighing Harry let sink his wand. "Damn Harry you scared the shi." "Mind your language" Prof. McConagall said in a harshly. Tonks closed her mouth quickly grinning embarrassed.  
  
Remus Lupin stepped into the light "Didn't pack already Harry? What are you waiting for?" Harry gaped and Remus laughed, "Yeah we thought it would be a nice surprise, isn't it?" Harry just nodded. "Prof. Dumbledore thought, it would be best to get you out of here as soon as possible" Prof. McConagall explained with an disgusted glance around the room, stopping at the many different locks on Harrys door and frowning in disbelief.  
  
We had to secure the place you spend the rest of your holidays by all meanings and also your journey there. We got a ministry tested and approved portkey today, McConagall snorted and much friendlier she continued, "and here we are". Meanwhile the head of Gryffindor was talking, Tonks was busily packing Harrys belongings and had them shrank in no time.  
  
Shaklebolt turned up holding what seemed to be an empty butterbeer bottle and said " We should be going" The others nodded. "You're ready Harry?" Again he just nodded. "At the count of three" As Harry touched the stained glass he felt the usual tug at his bellybutton. When he opened his eyes he was standing in front of the Burrow. At the entrance stood a whole welcoming army, all waving and beaming at the appearing group. 


	3. Happy beginning

CHAPTER 3: Happy beginning  
  
Harry was still in shocked state. He kept nodding, shaking hands and hugging, unable to say a word. And there were many hands to shake, hugs to return and claps on his shoulders to receive. There were all nine Weaysleys, Hermione, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Snape? - apparently the only one not beaming - but most astonishingly even Dumbledore.  
  
Harry had scarcely seen him out of Hogwarts and if so on rather life threatening or other unpleasant occasions. All of a sudden fear hit him that this might be one of that occasions. However the wide smiles plastered on all faces, except Snape's, disabused him.  
  
Ron had him snap out of his pondering. "Hey Harry, lost your voice somewhere on the journey. Mind some help looking for it?" he grinned, then shooting a questioning look sideways at Hermione. Holding one of Harry's hands she bounced up and down squeaking and babbling; just like a little overjoyed child convincing his mother to go to the zoo.  
  
Becoming more himself with the shaking of his body that her jumping caused he replied, "Thanks mate, seems the dull times with the Dursleys had a serious effect on my speaking abilities. Although, I'm much more worrying about Hermione here, who seems to have fallen back to toddler behaving."  
  
She stopped immediately seemingly musing if she should be embarrassed, but didn't get far as Harry hugged her tightly once more until Ron cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Harry grinned a bit evilly, catching Ginny's look over Hermione's shoulder. Encouraged by her nod he held on a little longer. Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of Harry's arms. "It's enough", he said harshly. "She has to breath, you know!" he added rather sheepishly. Stifled laughs and snorts spread through the group when Mrs. Weasley announced cheerful, "Dinner's ready, you must be starving, come all in now!"  
  
Everyone made his way into the house. Once more Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The living room had been magically widened and was twinkling with candles and decorations. Right in the middle stood an extraordinary large dining table that bent under the amount of delicious looking dishes.  
  
From the ceiling dangled a banner, that said in blinking letters WELCOME HOME HARRY! Ginny bent sideways to Harry "Well Mr. Potter, taking in account that you're yet again speechless, I agree on your earlier concern for your speaking abilities."  
  
"And I fear", he responded "Miss Weasley, as you hardly let anyone get a word in, I won't be getting any good practice here either." He smiled happily, being so fond of her chattering from the very beginning she had started to open up in his presence.  
  
Bill and Charley snickered and nodded their heads in knowing approval performing exaggerated sighs. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest in mock disappointment and pushed Harry to his seat.  
  
Mrs. Weasley shovelled loads on Harry's plate. He wasted no time and dug in, as he would have been short before dying of hunger in earnest. With his mouth full he muffled, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley it's delicious and all the decoration, wonderful!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley beamed and got to her seat. "I'm pleased you like it, my dear, but I had lots of help from the children" That comment earned her annoyed grunts. "Well, nearly grown-ups" she corrected smirking "and also from another old friend."  
  
At that a house-elf popped out of nowhere beside Harry, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, Harry Potter I'm so happy to see you, sir!"  
  
"Hello, Dobby nice to see you, too. You did a marvellous job, thank you." Dobby looked down at his feet doing some sort of greenish blushing.  
  
Hermione spat in eagerly. "However you know you don't have to ."  
  
Dobby cut her of sharp. "None of that, Miss Granger." He looked right at her without blinking. "It's not just an honour, it's also what I WANNA do, it's my decision, my wish to make things fine for Harry and his friends"  
  
Both Hermione and Harry were surprised by the determined speech. Pleased at least at that display of increasing self-esteem Hermione answered, "I'm sorry Dobby, I didn't want to insult or upset you. You have indeed done a great job. Now have a seat and join us."  
  
Dobby backed away eyes wide. "Oh no, wouldn't, couldn't, I not dare to, no" he stammered in his back to normal hushed voice.  
  
"But really wish you would, Dobby" Harry cut in.  
  
"Of course you will. You are a dear guest as everyone else" Mr. Weasley stated flatly "And for a guest you have already done to much. You won't embarrass your host at not acceptimg an invitation", he added winking.  
  
With a wave of his wand he had conjured another setting and a chair that looked like one of these baby highchairs without the security components. "Carry on, Dobby", said Mr. Weasley "please have seat."  
  
Harry helped the flabbergasted house-elf onto his chair and moved both over to the table. It took Dobby some time to get over his shock, but at last he started to enjoy the feast.  
  
Dobby was relaxing all little bit as he was more and more included in conversations. Harry turned his attention to the rest of the merry party. Ginny sat opposite. She was talking animated, between laughter and giggles, to Ron on her right and Luna on her left.  
  
Her head flipped like a ping-pong ball from one side to the other. Harry couldn't concentrate on the story. She was just to - to bright. Radiant, her red ponytail bouncing behind her head, eyes shining, and lips. Lupin caught his attention.  
  
He asked sitting not far across, " Seen anything you like, Harry?!" Harry's ears turned pink and Lupin changed the topic quickly hiding a smirk.  
  
No one else had noticed, so one would believe. Not quite correct. Is there anything she doesn't get? A triumphant Hermione turned her look back to Dobby, who was chatting gleefully about Winky. She smiled making a mental note in the Ginny/Harry section.  
  
A while later in her bed beside Ginny she was considering the evenings events. 'That went well, very well indeed' she thought. 'He had talked and laughed. Okay more of the first than of the last, but it was a beginning. Didn't flinch at the mentioning of Sirius not even sticking on his bad mood mask. "Let's hope it keeps going that way" she yawned. "whad?", muffled a half asleep Ginny. "Nothing, good night, Gin" , but Ginny didn't hear her anymore as she was already sound asleep. 


	4. Break through

Chapter 4: BREAK THROUGH  
  
Harry's first night at the Burrow was pure bliss. At the very moment he had laid his head on the orange pillow, he had sank into a dreamless, carefree, deep sleep without the use of any sleeping potions. However that was three days ago. As soon as he was thoroughly awake again the tension fed by grief, anger and guilt flooded back at him and he let it happen.  
  
On the second day he started to snap at Ron and Hermione for nothing. On the third day he was nearly in Privet Drive conditions and barked at the twins as they asked him out for a game of Quidditch. The atmosphere among all of them tensed strongly. Everyone walked around quieter like in a hospital not to cause any disturbance. Harry was treated with utmost wariness, what didn't help at all quite the opposite.  
  
The afternoon was grey and rainy. You heard only the rain and the sounds of Ron and Hermione's game of wizard chess - the battle of the little figures accompanied by her cursing when she lost another and his triumphant snickers.  
  
Harry cast them an annoyed look. He sat on his favourite couch staring out of the window lost in his thoughts. Sometimes he would grumble something beneath his breath. No one could understand his muttering, but not one of them had the courage to ask, not anymore.  
  
Previous queries he had cut down either simply snarling at person asking. Which was fine in comparison with the second possibility. When he just opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Instead tears formed in his eyes and he had that look so sad, that it broke the hearts of all people in the room at one strike. However before anyone could react he was gone and when he came back he wouldn't allow anyone come near him.  
  
Ginny sat cuddled in an huge armchair with a book on her knees.  
  
"What are you reading?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Ahm, nothing important, really" Ginny stammerd quickly. She didn't want anyone to know what she was looking for, not until she had found at least the tiniest bit of information, and especially Harry shouldn't find out, not now.  
  
"Well, lets see maybe I read it too". Hermione was faster than Ginny and snatched the book out of her hands. She glanced at the cover which said: Historical Magic Artefacts and their Legends. Facts or Fantasy; By Christian Guyblumghe.  
  
"Nope, never heard of it. History class?"  
  
Ginny nodded warily and was saved from further interrogation by Ron who called Hermione back to the game.  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry. He hadn't noticed. "Good", she sighed relieved. 'On the other hand' she thought sarcastically 'what does he get these days anyway. Yeah, gets his tempers really bad, if for a second he does not brood. Well, fine now she was angry too, about ... yes about what?'  
  
Ginny hated it when couldn't do anything. 'It's worst when you're helpless. If you can't or are not allowed to help. Damn' nice day, really nice.' Ginny thought clenching her hands in anger and nearly ripping her book in that process.  
  
Ron shot her a quizzical look, "Hard stuff?!"  
  
"Yeah", she mumbled and forced a halfsmile before stomping out of the room.  
  
What SHE didn't notice was, that Harry wasn't at all that closed up. He wanted their company, sought for it, but then again it was to much to bear and he had to get away and .. Most of the time he didn't know what he wanted. Except now that Ginny left he knew exactly. He wanted her to stay, run after her. In a desperate childish attempt he hefted his stare at her retreating figure to bring her back on command of his will, but nevertheless remained seated. "Nice day again", he mumbled "really nice day".  
  
Dinner should become even "nicer". It wasn't a usual noisy Weasley meal, no laughing or bickering, barely low conversations. Harry poked dull at his food.  
  
"Don't you like it, my dear. Shall I get you something else?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"No everything's fine, thank's" he replied unconvincingly.  
  
That's it, Ginny had had enough. "Oh thanks mum, everything's fine clearly" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Isn't it Harry darling," she smiled at him oh so sweetly.  
  
Harry looked back at her his anger rising. "What, is it?" he hissed.  
  
"Oh nothing, just so peachy. Everything's all right, isn't it" her voice increased dangerously.  
  
"Well, if you think so" he snarled back.  
  
Ginny, face red with anger, shot out of her chair causing it to double over and landing on the floor with a loud thump. Everyone at the table jumped.  
  
At the top of her lungs she screamed "No, I don't think so, stupid git. Nothings alright, not you, not me, no one in this room is, but you seem to have the only insight on the cause. Come on now, let's get over with it! Spit it out!"  
  
Harry in turn slowly rose to his feet. Facing her upright withstanding her angry glare. "Get over with what?" he too got louder.  
  
"You have to tell, how should we know. Are we even existing? Is there anyone besides you, who can think and has feelings? What do we know" she shouted so fiercely that she ran short of breath.  
  
Harry's barrage was broken and he screamed "Well, if you insist on it, that's the problem, you don't know. You don't have the slightest idea how I'm feeling. He's dead. I'm to blame. Again I'm on my own. Stuck at the Dursleys. And you don't even seem to bother anymore that he's gone. All happy again no serious harm done. So by Merlin get over it!!!!" With the last word he had turned around and ran out of the kitchen door.  
  
Ginny didn't hesitate for a second running after him still yelling "Don't you dare to run away like that! We are not finished yet! You wai.. Her voice faded away now the kitchen was very quiet.  
  
Ron was the first to shake away his befuddlement. He stood up as did his mother, same thing on mind, to follow.  
  
Hermione held onto Ron and said weakly "Ahm, Mrs. Weasley, I can't exactly explain why but I really believe we should leave it up to the two of them, for now."  
  
The older women pondered this shortly than nodded and sat down again. "Let's finish dinner" Now it was Ron's turn to poke at his meal. It didn't taste as good as it had just minutes before.  
  
After a while the twins had gained their composure and natural good mood back. George said in awe "Did you see that death glare, she cast him? Very scary!"  
  
"Definitely" Fred replied "I wonder if she'd spent to much time with that basilisk-snake-thing in her first year."  
  
Mrs. Weasley cast them a perfect version of that glare which silenced the twins at once. "You two are up for the dishes" she told them before she headed for the living room.  
  
Bill smirked at Charley and said "For my observing it was always more of a Weasley women family treat, wouldn't you agree, Charley"  
  
"Definitly".  
  
"And you two are to help the twins. Up you go! Move now!" Mrs. Weasley stern voice was heard from the living room. Four grown-ups - as you say so - shrieked and hurriedly started cleaning up.  
  
Ron and Hermione joined Mrs. Weasley in the living room. She looked up shortly form her knitting and smiled at them encouragingly. They sat on down on the couch closely for support, watched the last raindrops fall and the clear blue evening sky appear. Whilst Hermione leaned into Ron, he took one of her hands stroking it absentmindedly, as if that would be their most normal routine.  
  
Harry had settled down on a bench in the backyard. It was dry, sheltered from rain by a large tree. 'Well done Potter! Just lost Sirius and now you got rid of the rest of your family. What else can you loose today.' Ginny slumped down beside him.  
  
"I..." they started simultaneously.  
  
"You..." again speaking at the same time then went silent. It didn't feel all that awkward, although Harry was on his edge. 'What do you have to loose?' he thought 'Carry on.'  
  
"I have to kill Voldemorte" he stated followed by a long pause "Did you hear me? I may become a murderer."  
  
Ginny answered quietly yet calm and sturdy "Killing Voldemorte crossed my mind" she did not even blink at his name.  
  
"You didn't understand me...".  
  
She broke him off, "I very well do. Someone has to kill Voldemorte. There should be no one so stupid to think, that we could just send him to Azkaban or somewhere else. However why do you think, it's you. Don't get me wrong." She smirked half-heartedly "You're the boy who lived and all that, but there's Dumbledore, members of the Order..."  
  
"The prophecy" he interrupted.  
  
"You said it had been destroyed"  
  
"It has. However, fortunately or unfortunately as you like, Dumbledore was the one who heard it in first place. It's me to kill or to be killed" and in a hushed voice he murmured Trelawny's exact words he had memorised already. "Now your speechless, aren't you?"  
  
"Not really, I thought my answer's clear. There are to many lives in question, if the prophecy is right it has to be you to succeed."  
  
"Even if I could. Who wants to ki..."  
  
"Correction, defence."  
  
"Is there a difference?" he asked.  
  
"At that special cause? DEFINITLY"  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"As grandma Weasley always said. There' s no right or wrong. Just the right or the wrong way and neither is easy."  
  
"I don't believe that you forgot about Sirius" Harry said after a while.  
  
"Then why did you say it?"  
  
"I was angry because... I did."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"The first night at the Burrow. I was so happy."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I forgot him"  
  
It dawned an Ginny "But you never did. I heard all of them talking about him in the best way. You heard too. No sad memories, but most of all of the good sort, as it should be."  
  
"To ignore, that he's dead?"  
  
"No, not at all, just don't remembering everything that is bad. It's like, you would just recognise me blushing, skipping books and sticking my elbow in butter. I've much more to offer," she stopped suddenly.  
  
Harry pondered and therefore wasn't all attention. Otherwise he would have noticed her forced smile. 'By Merlin, where did that come from, stupid me!' she scolded herself mentally.  
  
Harry answered "I think I got you're point, although I sort of liked the skipping, blushing as well as the elbow thing, now that you speak of it," he said smiling.  
  
Getting more earnest he continued, "I STILL do think of the Chamber of Secrets and everything, but those memories are not that threatening anymore and more important they are just a part of everything I connect with you."  
  
"Thank you Harry" Ginny said faithfully. Harry looked questioning. "Thank's for not just seeing me as the stupid girl you saved... and thank's that you saved me."  
  
"Please Ginny stop! How often have you already thanked me. There's nothing more to say, as that I would do it just the same again. So stop it, really! he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, here's the deal. I stop thanking you and you stop remembering Sirius just the sad way," Ginny laughed.  
  
"I think you got the easier part out of that" Harry joked.  
  
"Take it or leave it!" Ginny said holding her hand out to him.  
  
He knew he was beaten. How could he refuse to take her hand. 


	5. Hot chocolate chat

Chapter 5: HOT CHOCOLATE CHAT  
  
Harry took Ginny's tiny hand in both of his and smiled "Deal!". He didn't let go of her and looked down thoughtfully at their hands.  
  
"What else is it Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
'So much more, I can't even tell you how much,' he sighed inwardly.  
  
As if reading his mind Ginny said "Just start with one thing and then go to another."  
  
"You will think that I've lost my mind completely."  
  
"If it helps. I already fancied that a while ago." she answered with a provoking grin.  
  
"Well if that's it, why bother? Let's get over with it" he said in a feigning pout.  
  
The living room was getting full. One by one Weasley dropped in raised eyebrows, "Anything new?" The occupants just shook their heads.  
  
As finally Mr. Weasley came in, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She rose quickly, "I've to go."  
  
"Wait!" Ron called after her. Hermione turned around with a questioning look ready to fight of any objecions.  
  
"Don't get all worked up. I just want to come with you." They both went outside searching the darkened backyard.  
  
They needn't look for long. Seeing two dark shapes sitting under the Willowtree deep in conversation. As Ron and Hermione drew near they could her Harry speak.  
  
"Let's get over with it. Idon'tbelievethatSiriusisreallydead" he said as quickly as he could manage in an effort to let it sound less weird.  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped stunned. Ginny on the other Hand didn't seem to wonder.  
  
"I know" she stated flatly.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"About the arch, the veil, the whispers"  
  
Harry looked confused.  
  
"Luna told me."  
  
"And you believe her."  
  
"Not only her, but yeah, I sort of believe you two. There's no proof for it but also no real proof against. So what harm can be done if we are going to look for a proof."  
  
"You are telling me that you will help me find out, what's going on?!"  
  
"I will as long as you always keep in mind: what ever we are going to find, could be the least you want to hear."  
  
Harry gaped.  
  
"Did you understand me?!"  
  
"I know and won't, I promise" Harry nodded. "I just have to be sure."  
  
"Fine, I will gladly help you doing research, as Hermione would put it."  
  
"Couldn't have said it any better." Hermione cut in smiling, causing Ginny and Harry to jerk up.  
  
"And don't you dare to leave me out of that!" Ron continued eagerly.  
  
"He got a point there, Mr. Potter." Harry flinched at Hermione's prefect- you're-in-trouble-face. "Don't you dare, as Miss Weasley would put it, to shut us out like that again."  
  
Harry nodded relieved as Hermione gathered them all in a group hug and murmured "Oh friends. I love you all so much."  
  
Slightly embarrassed Ron tore apart and said happy "Come on, let's get inside it's getting cold and mum's surly waiting."  
  
Everyone agreed. Ron and Hermione started up to the house followed by Ginny and Harry, the latter getting more and more uneasy at the thought of facing all the others.  
  
His hand brushed Ginny's and he held on tight. She entwined her fingers with his and squeezed reassuringly. Harry didn't let go until they stepped into the kitchen, when he stayed behind a little, whilst his friends approached the living room.  
  
Gathering all his strength he walked directly over to Mrs. Weasley sitting on the couch.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sor..." Before he could finish she had pulled him down beside her, yet in another hug.  
  
"Don't say a word, my dear. We are family and that is to support each other. I'm so glad you're back."  
  
Tears started to well up in her eyes and she wouldn't let go. Harry wasn't much used to motherly affection, though well needed. The last bit of tension he kept, subsided and he began sobbing uncontrollably. Mrs. Weasley kept on cradling him back and forth like a small child and whispering comforting words.  
  
It took a while until Harry got aware of his surroundings again. He sat up wiping his eyes at his sleeve. Glancing warily at the others, but no one except himself seemed to be embarrassed. Not even the twins showed any signs of smirks.  
  
They all looked openly at him, not amused but joyous and relieved.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak. "I would say that was a major break through. Muggle psychologists..."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes "Hermione do you always have to analyse anything to its very end."  
  
Hermione was about to go on, when Fred said grinning "Well, Harry that settles it." Harry looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, there's no way back. You've proofed yourself a Weasley at heart." George continued.  
  
Fred stood up and patted Harry's back, who was smiling broadly as their words finally settled in. "Well done mate. I thought Ginny's yelling is bad."  
  
"But you nearly match mum." George finished.  
  
Mrs. Weasley didn't have the chance to comment as the clock was striking oddly. Everyone gathered round the clinging clock. Harry gaped like a fish at what he was seeing. The clock face was showing a knew needle carrying his picture and pointing on HOME.  
  
"That happens always when a child is born." Mr. Weasley explained. "It occurs only sometimes when one of the children is married. "But that's new."  
  
"Not that new." Mrs. Weasley stated. "The clock had been in my family for a long time. Always handed down from generation to generation. Always just displaying a certain family of the line, but now and then it adjusted itself to special circumstances and needs."  
  
She looked brightly at Harry "It seems that you have finally accepted, what the rest of us has felt for a long time."  
  
"Nice work Harry" Bill congratulated.  
  
"Took you a while though" Charley cheered.  
  
"Yes mate, how thick can one boy be" the twins chorused and were slapped by their mother.  
  
"Awesome" was all Ron could manage to say still staring at the clock.  
  
Mr. Weasley ruffled Harry's hair, Ginny and Hermione just giggled.  
  
"Mr. Weasley" Harry began unsure how to go on "I've a question."  
  
"Ah, that's the boy I got to know and as I remember well, there's not just one question, I suppose." Mr. Weasley said pleased. "What do you think, Molly. Isn't that a perfect opportunity for a hot-chocolate-chatting- night."  
  
Harry was startled by the sudden outburst of shouting, jumping and laughing around the younger four Weasley children.  
  
"I guess this means, you agree. However Fred and George are you not a little bit to old for such childish things." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
The twins made catched out faces and stopped jumping immediately. Mrs. Weasley laughed "Well, then up you go, turn into your pajamas and I get some hot chocolate for us.  
  
Everyone raced upstairs to get changed. Ron and Harry weren't the first to come back. Charley, Bill and Percy had already occupied the armchairs. What didn't bother them at all. They headed straight to the six cosy sleeping bags and several pillows that lay in the middle of the room in front of the fire place.  
  
Harry took in the atmosphere of the dim lit room with the crackling fire, when the twins burst in causing havoc. They jumped at the lying boys which defended themselves with pillows. Soon the older brothers joined in on the pillow battle until Mrs. Weasley came in levitating a huge pot of steaming hot chocolate and several mugs.  
  
"Will you stop at once, boys" she cried "I have some really hot liquid in here. I don't want anyone to get burnt"  
  
They were settling down again when Ginny and Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs. Ginny's pyjama was simply a well-worn t-shirt of one of her brothers. It reached down to her knees, but left the rest of her petite legs uncovered. Harry was struck. Ginny looked awesome, her long red hair flooding over her shoulders, the bare white skin nearly shining in the dark, eyes widened in anticipation.  
  
Fearing he might be caught staring at her once again, he turned to Hermione. She didn't look nearly as fine in her blue satin pyjamas as Ginny, in Harry's opinion. A look at Ron although told him, his best friend wouldn't agree on that. Harry gave him nudge with his elbow and Ron quickly shut his mouth tearing his gaze away.  
  
Mr. Weasley handed out the steaming chocolate. Suddenly Harry jumped up and raced upstairs muttering, "Forgot something!" When he came back he carried a large pack of little white pieces of sweets. He opened the bag and plopped some in his mug.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked curiously  
  
"Marshmallows!" squealed Hermione cheerfully "What a good idea! My parents say they are the downfall of mankind" she snickered and grabbed a handful.  
  
"Yeah" Harry agreed "Got them from Tonks at her aunt Marge visit." he laughed and handed some to Ginny and Ron. Then passed the package on to George. Everyone eyed the fluffy pieces suspiciously. "Just try it!" Harry encouraged Ron. Ron put one in his mouth and chewed carefully.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It tastes like nothing but sugar, sweet and fluffy. It's gorgeous." He put some into his chocolate and took a sip. "Hmm, and even better in there, getting all soft and sticky." Ron continued ardently.  
  
The others followed his example and soon the room was filled with hmm's, slurping and chewing sounds.  
  
Mr. Weasley leaned back on the couch beside his wife contently. "Well then Harry, shoot away."  
  
"Ahm, yes Mrs. Weasley, Mr. W.."  
  
"Before you go on dear, " Mrs. Weasley interrupted "Do me favour and skip that Mr. and Mrs. thing, would you? I suppose you know our first names by now" Harry nodded. "That counts for you as well" she pointed with a mug in her hand at Hermione, who beamed back.  
  
"Carry on, Harry."  
  
Harry couldn't bring himself to say Molly or Athur for now so he decided to skip it all along.  
  
"I just wondered, now with that family thing and all, if I could, you know." Harry paused his stammering "I know it would be another one to feed and..."  
  
Mr. Weasley got the clue first. "Harry we would be more than happy to have you here all the time."  
  
Now Molly was on the train, too. "If it weren't for your safety, I wouldn't dream about letting you stay with that muggles. Not for a second, Harry. Do you understand me?"  
  
Harry nodded "It's that blood thing"  
  
"I'm afraid so" It wasn't that Harry hadn't known all along, but he felt somehow better now that he'd asked.  
  
"But we will keep your stay there as short as possible" she reassured.  
  
"And we will write every day" Hermione said.  
  
"And visit you" Bill added.  
  
"About that" Harry pondered "How does it come, that keeping in touch seems to be much easier than last time?"  
  
Mr. Weasley took a deep breath. He would need much air for telling everything, just as he thought it would be. However he had much help of Bill and Charley, as for them being in the order too.  
  
All together they began to fill Harry in on all events.  
  
Charley began "The capturing of so many death eaters was one of the best things. For once they are out of the way at least for a while and kept from making any troubles. On the other hand their interrogations brought valuable information, about spies, plans, other death eaters as well as Voldemorte himself. If one could say so, the air is relatively clear at the moment."  
  
"The night at the ministry had been a bitter rebound for Riddle. Once again he has decided to retreat to a distant part in the north of Europe."  
  
"I feel that too" Harry agreed silently.  
  
"Although" Bill went on "We don't know exactly what he's up to."  
  
"Oh let me guess, let me guess!" Ron squealed child-voiced with faked enthusiasm. "He's planning to kill, someone, isn't he"  
  
Most of the party glared at him. The twins and Harry chuckled. 'Thanks mate, you always get the sore tension out of everything.'  
  
Bill continued. "Even, Snape has just come to pass with small details, of what he's doing. Don't look at me like that Harry. His decision to stay behind last time, got us further to Voldemorte than ever. Voldemorte is trusting him more with every day and that is more than useful."  
  
"And do YOU trust him still" Harry asked tensed but quite calm. He had done a lot of thinking over the last couple of weeks and even if he wouldn't admit it, he knew by now that some things were true even if he didn't like it, not fully understood or believed them.  
  
"We do", said many different sounds in unisono.  
  
"Okay" Harry said changing the topic "You said the air is relatively clear. That means, someone still could snatch one of our letters."  
  
"Very true." Mr. Weasley said. "Thanks to Sirius this isn't that much of problem anymore."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Do you remember the ink I gave you at Kings Cross and insisting you should be writing only with that one. It's Sirius' invention. Well not fully, this sort of high-security-ink did exist before, but it was very error-prone. Sirius reworked it completely. Brooded over it constantly, because he was so frustrated that he couldn't keep in touch with you as much as he wanted to."  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty smart work he did." Hermione stated. "All aurors are working now with it. Just amazing, it distinguishes the moment an owl or paper are bothered in any way, magical or none-magical."  
  
"That's why we've got another owl" Ginny giggled "Errol's ruggedly landings and constant attempts to fly trough closed windows didn't get our letters far."  
  
"That's really amazing" Harry said proud "but how would you conceal the constant owl-traffic between The Burrow and Privet Drive."  
  
"I wasn't necessary" Mr. Weasley said. "Voldemorte is thoroughly aware of both places."  
  
"That's wonderful news" Harry said ironically.  
  
For the first time Percy spoke "Privet drive is save because of the blood bonding. The Burrow has it own charms" he added proudly. "Positive side- effect of the attack last year was, that we got to know the strength of this place."  
  
"Right you are, Percy" Mr. Weasley said. "This place is very old and everyone of our ancestors put his own magic in it. All we had to do was to reinforce or refresh some of the charms and spells."  
  
"What we did since the end of term" Ron groaned and smiled at the same time. "However one thing is really cool, " he added enthusiastically "some of them include the backyard so we can play Quidditch all summer."  
  
"That's some really good news!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully. "I can't wait to get out my broom." Nearly everyone in the room agreed strongly and soon they were caught in a heated discussion about their favourite sport.  
  
The night was long. Some conversations were happy others not quite so, but all in all Harry felt wonderful. 'I wish you could be here with us Sirius' he thought. He too felt sad, but he could stand it now. There were so many reasons why he would stand it now, Sirius, his friends and family, Ginny. He sighed and turned slowly onto his side, to watch her sleeping. She was so near he could feel her breathing. Very carefully he lifted his hand and stroke her cheek softly. The next moment he was asleep.  
  
Two people were still awake and up, standing in the backyard. Ron and Hermione were watching the dawn break wrapped in a sleeping bag.  
  
"I've thought about what you said down at the Willow." Ron said silently.  
  
"Wow, Ron was that your second or third time thinking today." Hermione smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up and listen." Ron spat back.  
  
"Ok, ok about what exactly."  
  
"About what you said when we were altogether in that bear-hug. Well, I wanted to say, well it's sort of y'know, I think I love you too"  
  
"You think?" Hermione asked mocking.  
  
"Arrgh, Hermione" Ron sighed exasperated.  
  
"I know, Ron" she said calmly.  
  
"You don't understand me, not that friend thing. I'm in love with you."  
  
Hermione turned round and looked up at Ron, smiling sweetly. "I know, Ron" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I'm in love with you, too."  
  
Ron needed some time to handle. Then quickly as if she might disappear he pulled her close. Hermione giggled at that sudden movement, but her giggles died out quickly as she felt Ron's lips on hers. They didn't break apart until Ron felt her shivering in his arms at the cold morning breeze. Nobody heard them when they stepped inside and laid down side by side all the time holding hands, even in their sleep. 


	6. The day after

First thanks for reviews star 18, Brooke Lake, shreve, Lady Margaret Elizabeth Logan, VarsityCheerleader, Verona1, StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS, Heidi-Ravenclawgurl, . You're all just too nice. Keep going, this is really encouraging. I'm happy you like my story and sorry the next chapter took so long, I've been quite busy.  
  
Thanks too for your corrections jessered6212 and Brooke Lake, sometimes I'll get it all mixed up.  
  
And shreve, I thought about that naming thing too. There will be definitely a happy end, I'm way to romantic for anything else, but I haven't decided on specifics yet ;-)  
  
Chapter 6: THE DAY AFTER  
  
Everyone slept in the next morning even Mrs. Weasley, but Hermione, Ron and Harry were the last to wake up. Ginny sat on the couch gazing down at her brother and two best friends. She never had problems making friends, except for one and that was sort of different. Well, she had to admit she had a difficult start earth down crush and everything. However after the dreadful events in her first year many things had changed. Although she kept close contact to Hermione, which helped her thoroughly to get over alt the nightmares and chitchat at school, the three of them were to close knit.  
  
Ginny felt she had to develop her own life and stop living in her thought and diaries. As she did it worked out quite well. When DA meetings started she had her old now new self back. She had found her own way, friends, was doing good - exceptionally good - at school, even was in the Quidditch team and had fun although times were strained. It had bee a vital circle. The more progress she'd made, the more self confidence she got, and the other way round. She wasn't any longer just Ron Weasleys little blushing sister.  
  
Hermione naturally didn't need long to react on that change. On the contrary she was happy to have a female friend, too. Harry admittedly was one of the last to get it, but during the year, they had managed trough everything to become friends. Ron although still was the insensitive, overly protective prat of a brother. Ginny sighed looking at Ron lovingly. His eyes fluttered open to be greeted by his sister's wide grin.  
  
"Morinin' Gin" he yawned.  
  
"Good morning, bro'. Do you have to tell me something?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny raised her left hand and pointed at it with her right. Ron turned his head to see that he was still holding hands with Hermione. Ginny would have bet on any reaction but that. Smiling widely Ron turned even more to kiss Hermione's hand and brushed some stray locks out of her face gently.  
  
"Aw, you're so sweet!" Ginny squealed causing Hermione to wake up abruptly. She stretched contently. Immediately becoming aware of Ron's hand in her's. She looked sheepishly from Ginny to Ron and back to Ginny.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger. It seems like some more people had a major break through." Ginny smirked.  
  
Hermione sat up quickly "Please Gin, don't tell anybody yet!"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
"It's just, me being her at your house. All your brothers and oh god your parents, what will they think, It's just, just......"  
  
Ron finished agreeing "A little awkward."  
  
"Well, I do as you wish, but I think" she stopped.  
  
"It's a little bit late." two male voices said chuckling.  
  
Hermione's and Ron's heads swept round to see the whole Weasley family. Hermione went pale.  
  
"Oh deary, don't bother yourself." Mrs. Weasley said, "It's always a little awkward fist and why should we think different of you. It's about time. I will make you some breakfast."  
  
Hermione was still shocked.  
  
"I should tell you how Bill fist brought up his girlfriend, or Charley that were good laughs."  
  
"Dad!!" both men shrieked nervously.  
  
"Well, maybe later." He shrugged and followed his wife.  
  
The twins turned too, making loud smacking noises. Bill and Charley retreated silently, thoroughly reminded of their own embarrassment at such occasions. Percy couldn't go without giving admonitions and advices. Ginny rolled her eyes "And you Harry? What do you hat to say about that?"  
  
Harry propped his head on one hand. He had surly heard the whole conversation and had enjoyed it, too. "Let's see. I agree on that 'about time' statement."  
  
"What does that mean?!" both, Hermione and Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh come on, guys, even Neville got it a while ago." Ginny said.  
  
"Gin and I started to plan to lock you up somewhere, until you would admit your feelings fore or had bickered to death each other." Harry laughed. "We will see if the kissing is less annoying. If it's to nauseous you may just skip it and go back to bickering."  
  
"Never!" Ron exclaimed sounding frightened.  
  
Ginny and Harry laughed. Hermione gave Ron a peck on the cheek that calmed him at once.  
  
"I'm starving" he said "Let's go and get some breakfast."  
  
"That's Ron, how we know him. Always thinking about food." Hermione said.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Yeah right, and some Quidditch too, I forgot."  
  
"At least I got two things, with you it's just books!"  
  
"At least it's something worth...."  
  
"Worth?! Don't go there really. Quidditch is...." Ron interrupted.  
  
Ginny and Harry didn't hear the rest, as they had left the room.  
  
"And there, I thought it would stop." Harry said shaking his head while he stood up and went after them.  
  
Ginny just smiled. "Aren't you coming, Ginny?"  
  
"I'll be with you, after I've finished reading my letter." she answered waving with the piece of paper she held in her hand.  
  
"Luna?" Harry asked a little bit too hopeful.  
  
"No" Ginny said absentmindedly as he had started to read again. She didn't get Harry's uneasy look.  
  
The letter was indeed of the person Harry presumed. The content however was far from what he expected and would have set him much more at ease.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Pleas let me apologise for the letter I wrote two weeks ago. I was just angry that you hadn't agreed. What I hoped you would. However that doesn't count for being rude. It sounds arrogant, but I'm not used to getting dumped, Let's say sort of getting dumped, as you in the first place never agreed to be my girlfriend. I think my pride got the better of me. You surly wonder, why I'm speaking so openly. It's because you've always been straightforward with me and I like that. As much as I like having you as just-a-friend. I'm not that hurt after all. Maybe I never really was in love with you, but you're just too cute to pass by. Don't be angry with me I'm not good at writing letters, even more with that relationship stuff. Please write back, your friend  
  
Dean  
  
Ginny shook her head. For a moment she wasn't quite sure if she should be disappointed or flattered, but decided on the latter. Dean was nice, good looking, charming and all that, but unlike what she'd said to Ron on the train to tease him, she didn't want to be Dean's girlfriend. Now that her brother was alert to her new teenage status, she thought there had to be more to oversee the trouble Ron would cause. Some stomach flip-flop like with Michael it hat to be, at least. 'After all she was becoming a woman and therefore had greater expectations', she smirked at herself and got up to write a quick answering letter.  
  
Within ten minutes she joined the others at breakfast. Again. Harry seemed a little peeved, but Ginny was much to happy letting him get away with that. 'Even if I have to tickle him mercilessly', she thought with a grin. 'Ah, what a nice idea!'  
  
Harry got the change in her expression. "What are you up to?" he asked curiously.  
  
"That depends" she cast a glance at Hermione and Ron. Harry followed her look, but both turned away quickly, not used to sight already.  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"On you, getting your spirits up by yourself or needing some help."  
  
"Let me think. Two of my best friends are snogging right in front of me. The other one rather reads stupid letters," he said mocking. "I guess I need some help."  
  
"Then, that'll be. Don't forget you asked for it."  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Harry, are you ticklish?"  
  
Harry drew back a little. "You won't!"  
  
Before he had finished she had already poked his ribcage and Harry jumped squealing. "Ginny!!"  
  
She answered in using both her hands to attack him. Wincing and giggling Harry managed to rush outside, but Ginny was short behind. She tackled him causing both to land on the warm grass. Ginny ended on top of Harry pinning him down with her her knees and starting her task of tickling anew. He was shaking with giggles uncontrollably.  
  
"Promise, you won't be making sady-bady face for a day!"  
  
"Gin, pleeease" Harry sobbed between giggles.  
  
"Say it".  
  
"I won't" he chuckled.  
  
"You won't what, carry on!" Ginny prompted still tickling.  
  
"Need, need air" he stammered.  
  
"Okay" Ginny sat upright looking down at him "I'm waiting."  
  
For a moment Harry thought about pushing her away to be safe, but was much too comfortable with the current situation.  
  
"I won't make a sad face again today, I promise." He said still out of breath.  
  
Ginny let go of his hands but didn't move away. "We better not let know anyone abut that serious weak point of yours" Ginny grinned. "Think of what this information might mean in the hands of a death eater," she added imitating Madeye Moody.  
  
She laid down beside Harry resting her head on his outstretched arm. For a while they were silent. Harry felt refreshed and happy. He rolled over propped up on his elbow. "You certainly know, how to get my spirits up" he smiled kissing her gently on the forehead. "Thanks."  
  
Charley retreated from his place at the window rubbing his temples. "If he would be just one year older I would have to kill him for that saying."  
  
"Not before I'm finished with him" Bill said watching Ginny and Harry racing to the house. "However, they are so innocent yet. They don't even know they are in love with each other."  
  
"I've never agreed with you on that, but I must say that I can't deny the possibility any longer."  
  
"I said it the day we were first guarding Harry, don't be so dense."  
  
"Don't be so overly romantic." Charley retorted.  
  
"Not just romantic, careful too. It's not for nothing Dumbledore asked us to come back to watch over Harry during summer. Remember that Voldemorte guy. Everyone around Harry is in danger."  
  
"Everyone is in danger whilst Voldemorte is around."  
  
"You're right." Bill sighed.  
  
"I am and you, I, all of our family have chosen to fight him."  
  
"But Ginny is a child."  
  
"Wake up. She's young but not a child anymore. Don't forget the statements of the death eaters about the Riddle-diary incident. Voldemorte is sort of pissed about Ginny. At this who's better company then the one who already proofed to stand up for her by all means."  
  
The two men were deep in thought when they heard Ginny calling.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had had mused how it would be to really kiss Ginny, but had not got long before Ginny shot up so quickly she nearly smacked his face. "Come we get our brooms! Who's last down in the kitchen again ahs to interrupt Ron and Hermione snogging." With that she was up and away. Naturally Harry chased after her and lost. Ron and Hermione hadn't stopped kissing once it seemed. Not at Ginny's tickle-attack, not as they she and Harry raced up- and downstairs to get their brooms.  
  
"Go on" Ginny hissed pushing Harry forwards.  
  
"What shall I say?"  
  
"Don't know, something funny."  
  
Harry cleared his throat, nothing. Once again louder, still nothing. "Ahem, Hermione!" this time he got attention.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"Nothing, you had some Ron in your face but its gone now."  
  
"Gag, Harry this one's old and bad." Ginny said but chuckled none the less.  
  
"Why didn't you do it, then miss know-it-better"  
  
"Because you lost." Ginny answered and addressing Ron "Come on! Get your broom for a Weasley Quidditch match."  
  
"You get the others and when they are ready I will be too," he said turning back to Hermione.  
  
"Fine. Don't get to cosy" Ginny walked two steps to the stairs and cried so loudly that Harry covered his ears. "BOYS QUIDDITCH NOW!!"  
  
Within seconds you heard rattling and then the clapping of doors. Moments later five Weasley men were waiting in the kitchen. Ron got up sighing. Hermione fetched a book from the kitchen table and followed everyone outside. 


	7. Secret information

Chapter 7 : SECRET INFORMATION  
  
Harry still got his bad times. However nearly every time he fell into one of this big black wholes, there was someone to catch him from falling to deep. He had long talks with Ron and Hermione even heated arguments, most of them with Ginny. He was let's say really busy playing Quidditch, doing work for school, consisting mainly of covered research on the mysterious archway, and not to forget helping the twins to get their business ready.  
  
George and Fred had decided to go into full account with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They had purchased a shop at Diagonally just across the ice cream parlour. On Hermione's advice they had sat the opening date two weeks before the start of the new school year. At that time a Magic Historian Congress was about to be at Gringotts Bank, where wizards and witches from all over the world were to be expected. Conference visitors together with all the families on school supply shopping guaranteed a fair amount of customers for the grand opening.  
  
Everyone worked hard, testing new tricks, cooking charmed sweets or preparing bewitched toys. The hardest working were the twins. Even Hermione was impressed by their professionalism, like negotiating contracts or arguing with suppliers. They had even managed to employ to Hogwarts Elves, on salary to be clear. The two elves were twins themselves and had made friends with Fred an George on the latters' trips to the Hogwarts kitchen for some extra food.  
  
Negotiations had been a hard piece of work. As much as the twin-elves wanted to join Weasley's Wizard Wheezes they refused to be sat free by Dumbledore. Who on the other hand happily agreed to sat them free, but at no point would sell them to the Weasley twins. What they refused to do at any rate, quoting to be business men with moral standards. At last the curiosity of the elves won and they agreed to be sat free for the purpose to serve the Weasley twins. Everyone was satisfied, utmost Rory and Lory the elves, except Molly Weasley. She hadn't interfered but kept clear of all things having something to do with the shop and was announcing her disagreement on every possibility.  
  
One day they had all decided to got to the still closed shop to set it all up. Even Harry was allowed to join, but Mrs. Weasley refused to go. "No, not ten centaurs would drag me into that, that location of yours. I don't trust it. Nothing good is coming form money of unknown, miracle sources.  
  
"But mum" Fred said sadly "you should trust us."  
  
Molly furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"At least at things that are to our advantage. We would never agree on anything that's bad for us , wouldn't we" George tried to save his brothers argument.  
  
"And that bet with Bagman? You could be deceived again and even worse." Molly answered.  
  
Harry couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing the twins so sad and Mrs. Weasley so worried and angry. "Molly" he started trying to stay cool "is that everything that is bothering you?"  
  
"Well, manly. I still whish thy would finish school, but if they found something productive they could put their energy into, who am I to stop them. I have ever so believed in one thing: Do what you really want to do, only than you can do it right and you can make the best out of it. Not that I'm all to pleased with a joke shop, but I'm not dumb too. If they do it right, this might be a good - a very good - business, with all that loonies outside there. AND my boys are not dumb either, to make it running."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said "They have got the money from me!" Seven mouths fell open. The twins just gazed at Harry. Ginny looked triumphantly she had guessed right.  
  
"But but, you are not to give your money and and the boys not to take it it it" Mrs. Weasley stuttered as Harry interrupted her.  
  
"I wasn't my money."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley seeing her worst fears fulfilled.  
  
"It's the Triwizard Tournament prize. I would never have kept it. I'd rather had thrown it away if Fred and George hadn't agreed on taking it. They could use it for good. For me it had been just a bad reminder without any good use." Harry went silent awaiting the rail which was certainly about to come.  
  
Molly was thinking. She had seen how hard and seriously her boys were working. Despite them leaving school and her own worries she had been proud all the way. And now her fears had vanished into nothing with that new piece of information. Never would she turn away from one of her children. She had been sore all the time keeping out of business and not being of assistance.  
  
"Well, than let's go" she said an grabbed some floo powder. Before anyone really got it she stepped into the fire an said clearly "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." The twins cheered at each other and were short behind her. At the time Harry arrived at the shop Molly was already reorganizing all displayed products.  
  
"These are way to dangerous in the low shelves were every little child can reach them. Better put it up here and the colouring candies down. No harm is done with them. And you should put some samples on the counter"  
  
Harry wandered around. The shop consisted of a not too big, well light sales room covered with shelves, a large counter and an even bigger stockroom in the back. He was satisfied with what the unwanted money had turned into. The twins would do fine.  
  
Everyone spent the day decorating, unpacking already made products or preparing more in the back room. In the afternoon a boy came in asking for permission to stick a poster on the door. It was an announcement for the historian congress. Hermione studied it intently and suddenly squealed. "What's the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.  
  
"Err, nothing" Hermione stammered "I I'm just happy that so many famous Historians are coming, it will be really interesting.  
  
"Yes that's fine, my dear" Mrs. Weasley answered turning back to her boxes.  
  
Hermione waved Ron, Ginny and Harry silently to come over and pointed at one of the names written on the poster - Christian Guyblumghe.  
  
"And?" Ron murmured.  
  
Hermione snorted impatiently "Do you ever keep anything! Don't you remember - one of the books Ginny managed to get before we all even started to think about researching the archway. Historical Magic Artefacts and their Legends. Facts or Fantasy; By Christian Guyblumghe"  
  
Ginny explained "He's the only one we discovered so far to know more about the archway, although he's not writing about anything of real importance. However we think there's more to him.  
  
"And now we have the possibility to ask" Harry cheered.  
  
For the following week nothing could bother his good mood. Not even the lack of information they got out of books. He would meet the man who had done research on the archway. At that Harry could concentrate on a more recent subject. Which was nicer and at the same time more confusing - Ginny.  
  
They spent more time together than ever, as Hermione and Ron often were not the interesting kind of company. Harry didn't bother he was happy for them and happy for him because he highly enjoyed his alone time with Ginny.  
  
On Sunday before the grand opening the four gathered at Ron's room for some studying aka research. Soon Hermione and Ron were much to involved with each other to do anything else. Ginny and Harry decided to retreat to her room, but Harry was as much focused on the books as Ron and Hermione.  
  
He tried hardly not to stare at the redhead sitting on the opposite end of the bed and failed miserably. But how could he not. She was so cute unconsciously chewing her bottom lip as she always did when she was caught up in something. Her milky skin contrasting the fiery red hair, her big hazel eyes gleaming. 'Yeah, I love that eyes' Harry sighed inwardly, and seconds later choked aloud about that thought.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No" Harry answered hastily.  
  
"Come over here, I've to show you something."  
  
Harry sat beside her as she talked and pointed out some drawings in the large book on her lap. He heard her but couldn't follow. He just watched her.  
  
"Hey, are you listening to me?" Ginny nudged him with her elbow.  
  
Harry was caught unaware and bend automatically at the sudden hit, what caused him to be face to face with Ginny mere inches away. Tugged as being portkeyed they were drawn together until their lips touched lightly. Like electrified they broke apart, but just for short. Several more times they kissed and broke, every kiss lasting longer than the one before, until they couldn't be separated by any force of the world magic or non magic. Their tongues played tasting teasing each other.  
  
Both had lost track of time. They didn't know how long they had kissed, when Mr. Weasley called for them. For sure it was not long enough, they parted grudgingly. Harry looked at Ginny amazed and unsure. This raised her a smile and she took his hand and dragged him downstairs.  
  
The rest of the afternoon they spent with the help of Ron and Hermione convincing the others that it was important and safe for Harry to go to the conference. When they went to bed Harry was exhausted but feeling wonderful. Today he had kissed Ginny. Tomorrow he would meet Guyblumghe and Ginny would be with him. He drifted to sleep having most pleasant dreams.  
  
The next morning the woke up late, too late. Ron was already up like the rest of the house, that whired like beehive. Everyone was hurried and nervous. Harry just had time to grab a piece of toast and a sip of tea before they were about to leave. But Harry wouldn't "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Already waiting for us at the shop. We are helping the twins with the opening and then go on to the conference." Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
When Harry reached the grate of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for the first time he didn't stumble and fall. He was so focused on the petite girl standing there, nothing else existed. She was so beautiful, shining hair flooding over her black robes and smiling brightly.  
  
"Nice run Potter" Ginny greeted "Didn't even land on your bum this time!"  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied smiling sheepishly. Too soon he had to tear his eyes away from Ginny's face. The Weasley and Elf Twins as well as Ginny were already busy getting the shop ready. When the rest of the family arrived, the beehive buzz had been transferred to the shop.  
  
Point 9:30 Mrs. Weasley placed the last wrapped parcel on the counter "Finished" she sighed.  
  
"Us too" the twins said in unison faces red with excitement. "Shall we begin?" They looked around in the room and everyone nodded in agreement. Fred turned the key and George opened the door. Immediately masses of children, who had pressed their noses flat on the windows before, flooded the shop, followed by grown-ups seemingly not less curious.  
  
Bill, Charley, Rory and Lory kept supplies coming. Harry had to take it to the salesroom. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were standing behind the counter and the twins were busily explaining gadgets, functions and effects of their products.  
  
Harry couldn't stand still for a second until early midday, when it turned quieter as the customers were heading for lunch. He sat on a box of fake wands, when Mr. Weasley came in. He had left earlier to attend the opening of the congress.  
  
Plopping down beside Harry he sighed heavily "Urgh, that was boring, I can tell."  
  
"Arthur!" Molly chided.  
  
"Er, what about lunch?" Mr. Weasley changed the topic. Everyone except the twins, all four of them, raised their hands eagerly.  
  
"We keep the shop open through lunch today." Fred explained  
  
"Maybe you could bring back something to eat!" George asked.  
  
"Fine, I will take the youngsters to the conference after lunch. Molly, Bill and Charley will come back to assist you and of course bring some food for our busy business men."  
  
All well fed they walked from the Leaky Cauldron to Gringott's Bank. "Why is that congress actually at the bank?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, there's space and it's rather secure. There would be more space at the ministry but Fudge refused to give his permission. To much of a turmoil he said" Mr. Weasley knew.  
  
"Ah isn't that sweet" Hermione said to Ginny pointing at a man who guided an elf through the crowded street holding the small hand like securing a little child. Hermione went on rambling about how nicely the female elf was dressed in a small summer dress when the man stopped and turned to his tiny companion.  
  
Ginny gasped at seeing his face and whispered to Hermione "I know him. An old drawing in a book. That's Mr. Guyblumghe!"  
  
Within a moment Hermione was in, as Ginny called it, special agent mode "Fine, Ron and I will distract Mr. Weasley to give you and Harry some time to speak to dear Christrian."  
  
Casually they traded places to be each at the side of one boy and informed them of their plan. Harry was trying hard to keep still. Hermione caught Arthur's attention with a new corkscrew she had brought with her for his collection. Ron helped keeping him occupied whilst the other two raced off to see Mr. Guyblumghe.  
  
The middle aged man was startled by the two teens suddenly addressing him. The elf watched stern and protectively. "May I help you?" he asked kindly.  
  
"We hope so" Ginny replied.  
  
Harry was far beyond politeness "We need information about the archway in the Department of Mysteries!"  
  
Mr. Guyblumghe looked around worried. "Please keep your voice down Mr.?"  
  
"Potter, Harry Potter. Can you help us?"  
  
"Well Mr. Potter. That is certainly not a topic to discuss in public, but why don't you visit my lecture. For sure there won't be many people and we can have some more private talk afterwards. Some information is better kept secret"  
  
The elf tugged at Mr. Guyblumghe's sleeve. "It's time, Christian" she said emphatically.  
  
"Right Tinka." He turned to Harry and Ginny "I have to go. See you later."  
  
"That was weird" Harry choked out "Why wouldn't he talk - what is so secret about" he shook his head in disbelieve still staring at the retreating figures.  
  
"There are always reasons to be secretive." Ginny argued ironically and turned Harry in the opposite direction were Mr. Weasley was animatedly talking with Ron and Hermione about corkscrews.  
  
"Right" Harry sighed drooping.  
  
"Hey don't go all broody. He did invite us, didn't he."  
  
Harry nodded. Ginny smiled, he looked like a little child. She couldn't help but hug him. Harry surrendered to her tight embrace. How could she sometimes make him feel all nervous and then other times reassure him within seconds. Harry was at loss, he just enjoyed her closeness which ended again to fast. Ginny stepped back and called for her father to hurry up. 


	8. More Secrets

Chapter 8: MORE SECRETS  
  
The third time this day Harry was reminded of a beehive. However this one's several times bigger not to say huge. Gringott's was crowded. I took them a little eternity to get their entrance passes and another while to reach the large board were all upcoming events were displayed.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere special or just look around." Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"We want to hear Mr. Guyblumghe" all four of them answered at once.  
  
"Well, that was easy. I remind you to stay together all the time. I want no one to get lost accidentally or intentionally. Is that clear?" Mr. Weasley said. Harry had never seen him being so stern. They all nodded.  
  
Arthur studied the display closely. "Ah, here it is. Christian Guyblumghe. Important Magic Artefacts in the Course of History. We are well in time, it starts in about 10 minutes. Room IV. This way children, let's go"  
  
Large guideposts were pointing the way and enchanted knight's armour helped visitors which had got lost. Mr. Weasley knew their way and led them through an entanglement of corridors and halls until reaching room number four. Mr. Guyblumghe had been right. The room was not full at all. They got some seats right in front of the speakers podium, but Mr. Weasley wouldn't sit down. He was standing at the side casting an observant look around the room. Suddenly his face lit up and he waved his hand.  
  
"Girls, boys. Stay here, I want to greet an old fellow from school." They had no objections and turned forwards as someone began to speak.  
  
"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, friends and worshipped colleagues. Thank you for coming...!" It wasn't a Binns' class but Ron passed out few sentences later. Harry and Ginny got more of it, but had a hard time keep up concentration. Only Hermione seemed to really enjoy the lecture. Ron glanced sideways at her, shaking his head in wonder.  
  
One and a half hour later he was startled out of his reverie by clapping and looked up. Mr. Guyblumghe bowed and helped elf Tinka from her seat beside him. They made their way down the podium to greet some people. Harry and the others remained seated unsure what to do. Most of the auditors filed out quickly and soon there weren't many people left. Mr. Weasley was talking to his colleague in the back.  
  
Ron was up before anyone else. "Trust Ron to sleep through a whole lecture, but be the first if it's about for some action." Hermione laughed and everyone followed.  
  
"Ah, there you are young colleagues. Do you mind if I sit down my feet are hurting a little" he sat down on the edge of the podium and observed them intently. "Well, what would four young students have to do with that particular archway?" No one knew where to begin. "So silent now?!"  
  
"Everyone who's gone behind the veil is said to be dead, but we think that must not necessarily be right." Ron blurted out.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed fiercely.  
  
"What? Am I not right?"  
  
"I see" Mr. Guyblumghe interrupted "But that doesn't answer what YOU have got to do with it, carry on.  
  
"You don't think we're crazy?" Hermione asked doubtfully.  
  
"Let's say he's sort of really open-minded here" a deep voice said from behind.  
  
The four jumped round. "A little jumpy, aren't you! Arthur told me to watch over you until he's back. Sweet Fudge has called for him"  
  
Guyblumghe laughed and got up to hug the man "Hello, John. It's good to see you."  
  
"You too, muggle-hubby" he replied grinning, then shook the elf's tine hand "Hi Tinka, how are you"  
  
"Muggle-hubby?" Hermione repeated disbelieving. "Sounds like a cuss." John Penchanter laughed nervously.  
  
"Nothing to get your tempers risen here, my dear. It's an old joke between me and my brother-in-law. May I introduce John Penchanter, brother and best friend."  
  
Hermione and Ginny weren't satisfied "So this means your muggle born?" Ginny asked.  
  
Mr. Guyblumghe just nodded uneasy. Tinka scooted nearer to him, suspiciously observed by Hermione.  
  
"Could we get back to the original topic" Harry said impatiently. "Fact is, and Hermione I don't care if you think I shouldn't tell too much" he said sideways Hermione closed her mouth again. "Fact is, some time ago we were in trouble at the Ministry of Magic. People came to help us. One of them happened to stumble through the archway.  
  
Harry choked "The one was my godfather. I heard whispers behind the veil. There had been someone behind, and I want to know for sure whether I have been mistaken or not"  
  
"Where have I heard this before." John Penchanter said ironically.  
  
His friend glared at him. "To answer your question, Miss Granger, isn't it! I don't think you're crazy at least not more than I am." He sighed "You see, my wife Elizabeth and I are both Historians. She was particularly interested in the archway. One day she got to nosy and careless. I was there when she fell trough it."  
  
He paused blinking away some tears. "Since that day I have tried to find the same answers you want."  
  
"How far did you get" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"It's not easy. Rarely anyone believed what I said. It's even harder to get information when people think you're sort of insane. It doesn't help that I'm...well, I had my problems. Every step has to be set carefully not to rise anyone's suspicions. There's no one who wishes more than I to accelerate my progress."  
  
"But what DO you know?!" this time Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
"Quite much, just small details. Not making real sense alone or put together, for now. The real jackpot was a man that claimed to have come back from behind the veil." Four people drew in a deep breath all tensed up.  
  
"Now don't get to happy and hear me out. I even got to talk to him, but he had been already very old, confused and the worst of it hurt. Got the same problem we have, nobody believed him. They made fun of him, taunted him until he shut himself out of the world, being all cynical and angry."  
  
"It took me long to get him to trust me a little bit. Before I really could find out more he died. However he mentioned to have written down everything he knew as sort of a fairytale, that can actually be found in a book. He had been very cryptic and wouldn't tell me where though. He called it his revenge."  
  
"He called the story revenge or his doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hard to say, I'm still looking for it. You see for once I've got everything and nothing."  
  
"We." Tinka peeped. "We have got everything and nothing."  
  
"Yes, sorry Tinka."  
  
"Very right." Hermione said determined "And now WE are six to look for it."  
  
Christian smiled "That we are. We should exchange what we know and adjust our research. I can give you a copy about everything I know so far. Tinka would you be so kind."  
  
The elf snipped and at once carried a stack of parchment nearly as big as herself, which she handed to a very happy Hermione.  
  
"That's wonderful, but I'm afraid we might not have anything in return. I think, that what we've got you will know already."  
  
"Don't mind! Go through it and update me on everything new."  
  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Guyblumghe. We will, I promise"  
  
Ron snickered.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked irritated.  
  
"Nothing, its just the name Guyblumghe. Sorry, it is funny and did you know it could nearly be an anagram of muggle-hubby."  
  
Mr. Guyblumghe's ears turned pink and John Penchanter laughed. "Actually it is, well would be if Christian's spelling wouldn't be so bad."  
  
"I thought it would be easier to change my name after all the difficulties I had when Elizabeth was gone, but apparently I forgot a B." Christian explained rather embarrassed.  
  
"What is it with these wordplays in the Wizarding world?!" Harry said shaking his head.  
  
All of a sudden it dawned on Hermione. A wide smile, she always got when she found a clue, spread on her face. She turned to Christian Guyblumghe "You are a muggle!"  
  
"Of course" Ginny exclaimed in agreement smacking her forehead.  
  
Mr. Guyblumghe was taken aback. Harry and Ron watched the girls quizzically.  
  
"Two smart ladies you've got here." John Penchanter stated.  
  
Christian sighed defeated. "Yes, you're right. I'm no wizard. Without my clever Tinka here" he patted the elf's head "I would have probably not survived, in many ways. Tinka and Elizabeth grew up together. They have always been friends. She decided to stay with me and help me. It's not easy for a muggle just to live here, let alone do research or earn money"  
  
"That's how you got into the elevator" Harry suddenly said.  
  
Now it was the girls turn to look stunned.  
  
"How do you know" Guyblumghe asked.  
  
"A friend told me a story this summer, about a man that refused to leave the Wizarding world after his wife. his wife you know. And that he had some troubles living here, like that incident with a magical elevator. She also said he disappeared eventually."  
  
"I haven't been watching for minute and he got in trouble!" Tinka said she giggled and added "I took about a day to get him out. Good that the Techmagics weren't that inquisitive. They simply believed he had forgotten his wand."  
  
Everyone smiled at the unusual pair. It was so nice to see how they cared for and looked after each other.  
  
"I trust you not to mention anything we talked about" Guyblumghe whispered as Mr. Weasley came up behind them.  
  
"Well, folks what to do next! I've got a programme for you"  
  
Harry wanted nothing more than to go home, but they had argued that it would be so important and interesting that they had to go. The friends gathered in made up enthusiasm looking at the programme.  
  
"What about Historic Or Hysteric - New Opinions Old Highlights" Hermione suggested without great interest. Nobody disagreed, nobody agreed.  
  
"I would like to hear Tales Of The First Medi-Witches and -Wizards." Ginny said.  
  
"It's at the next room and about to begin. I think that's good." Hermione agreed.  
  
"One's as good as the other" Ron muffled.  
  
"Settled than, let's go"  
  
They said their goodbyes and headed for room number five.  
  
"Smaller room, more people. Guyblumghe and this guy should have traded places." Ron sighed.  
  
"Why don't sit down in front of the chairs on the floor, like some of the others." Mr. Weasley suggested.  
  
They settled down while Mr. Weasley stood at the side. Hermione sat down Ron close behind holding her in both arms. Harry watched the envied him. He longed to do the same with another person sitting in front of himself. The lecturer kept them waiting and still people were coming in searching for a place. With every minute they had to move closer.  
  
"Ouch!" Ginny exclaimed time and again when somebody stepped on her toes.  
  
"Watch out!" Ron snarled at a passer-by "Ginny move back, those gits are so careless."  
  
Ginny tried to jiggle backwards without much success until Harry slipped one arm round her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Better" he said more than asked looking very content.  
  
"Much better!" Ginny smiled turning her head "Thanks Harry"  
  
Harry's stomach did several flip-flops "You're welcome." He didn't bother with pulling back his arm. It rested much to comfortably around Ginny covered in a fold of her robe. And it felt like Ginny wouldn't bother either. She leaned back, just a little, her at first quick breathing calming down more and more. 'Please don't let this lecture end any time to soon.' Harry prayed inwardly. Hermione skimmed trough the sheets on her lap, Ron's chin resting on her shoulder.  
  
Now and then she nodded and murmured "Got that. Ah something new. And that - never heard of it. Ginny have you read something from Jo Hawkins?."  
  
"Show me" Hermione handed her the parchment "I don't think so. Did you Harry?"  
  
Harry leaned forward he could in order to look. He could just shake his head. Every nerve of his body was concentrated on the small figure cuddled in his arms. He felt warm and secure. It seemed there was no world outside the cosy bubble the four of them were in.  
  
By and by he strengthened and loosened up at the same time. Hermione talked about letting the twins in on their plan. That it would be easier and safer to keep in touch with Guyblumghe with their help.  
  
"Good idea, Hermione" Harry said happily "I think we are on the right path. It had been a good day, hasn't it."  
  
"Yes Harry, it has been a good day" she said sighing and sank back pulling Ron's arms tighter around her. She felt relieved 'Harry's healing. He's getting stronger. He will be happy. I know.' 


	9. Tidings

Chapter 9: TIDINGS  
  
Ginny's mind was racing – turning events, feelings, thoughts over and over again in her head. Today had been a long day and strenuous too. First the shop opening and then the congress, so why wasn't she sleeping deeply and peacefully? With a sudden wave of anger at herself she jumped out of bed, slipped out of the room and went downstairs.  
  
The living room was quiet and moonlit. She opened a window and inhaled the fresh night air. It didn't help, she wouldn't calm but started pacing back and forth.  
  
"Ginny are you ok?  
  
She shrieked up seeing Hermione standing ant the bottom of the stairs. "Fine" she answered tensely.  
  
"Just fancied a walk, didn't you?"  
  
"And IF?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Something's up." Hermione stated flatly "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing,...everything."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Why do all of ya think I'm still labouring my crush on him, ever time I'm not my usual self? There's much more!"  
  
"As?"  
  
"Well, there's the constant threat called Voldemort, the Order, start of school, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." 'And that mindwrapping unbelievable kiss' but she wouldn't say this out loud.  
  
"I've never talked about the crush, Gin. It's just obvious that you've become very close, so it's naturally you'd think about him or worry after such a day. However now that YOU mentioned it. Are you still crushing on him?"  
  
"Definitely NOT!"  
  
Hermione knew Ginny to well not to notice a lie even a half lie. Therefore she was rather taken by surprise of her earnestness. She had been sure to sense something between Ginny and Harry, but that answer made her think. It was to serious to allow any suspicions in the romantic direction. "Well, fine if you want to carry on I leave you by yourself, I'm devastated."  
  
"Sounds familiar, I join you." Ginny replied following her.  
  
The next morning brought a new excitements. The O.W.L results had been sent from Hogwarts. Hermione was the first to tear open her envelope. Her face went pale. "What is it my dear?" Molly inquired worried. Hermione didn't move and Ron fetched the parchment out of her hands.  
  
He whistled after a quick look and said with a broad grin in mock boredom "Who would have thought? Outstanding and a lot of them not to say all, how excessively boring!" He carelessly dropped back the sheet into the owners Hands.  
  
Hermione slowly gained her composure and while smacking Ron's shoulder asked curiously "And what about you two?"  
  
The boys needed some time more and finally agreed on opening their letters on the count of three. Ron broke out in happy hysterics jumping around in the living room, shouting and singing "I GOT IT, I DID IT , I'M THE KING" It was difficult for Molly to get hold of him and the parchment.  
  
"Oh, my dear!" she exclaimed handing the sheet over to Mr. Weasley "We are so proud of you!" they said in unison.  
  
Harry was more silent but not less satisfied. He was on the best way to be an Auror. Hours of congratulations and cheering ended with a merry feast in honour of the three successful students – the last feast for this summer. The last days of the summer faded quickly. Before anyone really knew they sat on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny and Harry never mentioned their kiss, not to each other and not to anyone else. The odd thing was that both wanted desperately to talk about it or share another one, but none dared to. On the other hand it didn't make a real difference between the two of them. It just felt right when they were together, naturally. I didn't seem necessary to comment on the kiss. Still Harry became to wonder why.  
  
'Maybe it's not supposed to be like that. We are more family. Maybe that's why she doesn't say anything. She wants to be a friend.'  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione cried. "Harry do you hear me, we are about to get off the train!" Together with Neville and Luna they hurried to the carriages, that brought them to the castle.  
  
Ron and Hermione were heading upstairs to the great hall hand in hand, the other four short behind when Malfoy and his chaps blocked their way.  
  
"Ah, isn't that sweet. Weasley and Mudblood. What a nice couple – so fitting. Malfoy eyed her up and down and added "Although I have to admit that I understand why. It seems she has grown quite nicely over the summer" resting his eyes on Hermione's most striking new bodily features. Hermione gathered her robe over her chest.  
  
At the moment Ginny had come up between Luna and Neville. The effect was prodigious. Crabbe and Goyles eyes bulged and their mouths dropped open. Malfoy simply tripped over a stair. Ginny took the opportunity to step on his robe causing him to stumble even more.  
  
"And it seems your still the same inapt old brat you used to be. Nice to know that we will easily beat you at Quidditch again this year." With that she went on Harry by her side grinning madly. "Nice start Gin!"  
  
Ron was shaking is head in disbelieve. "What was that for? Why were these gits suddenly acting all weird. I know Crabbe and Goyle are the most stupid ever allowed to attend Hogwarts, but Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Have you ever really looked at your sister?" Neville asked uneasy.  
  
"What? Of course!"  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem you did. She's rather good looking. Others would say gorgeous. More so over her growing up over the summer." Luna explained dreamily.  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to look like a gaping fish.  
  
"Luna sometimes you're a real loony!" Ginny smiled embarrassed.  
  
Harry knew better and the attention Ginny caused passing the tables told the same story.  
  
Ron shoot angry glares sideways while walking behind Ginny. However got distracted when he noticed that his sister wasn't the only one raising admiring glances and low whistles. He couldn't decide if he should be angry or flattered for his girlfriend.  
  
Next morning at breakfast Harry resumed his usual seat for over a year now – opposite his coupled friends and beside Ginny. He smiled to himself at the realisation of such a dear habit. Pretending to be engrossed in his timetable he secretly checked out Ginny's as well, when the remaining members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team plopped down around them, all smiling widely.  
  
"Congratulations Harry" Katie said shaking his hand.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, we've voted you Gryffindor Team Captain" Alexander Kirke cheered.  
  
Harry gaped.  
  
"Congrats brother!" Ron slapped him on the back.  
  
"But I, I" Harry began to stammer.  
  
"Have already suggestions for new team mates, haven't you. We need a new beater as Jack wants to change to be Chaser and we thought about Ginny taking the third position!" Katie finished his stammering.  
  
"NO" Ginny shrieked all of a sudden.  
  
"But we thought you wanted to play chaser. Didn't you say you preferred it to Seeker and I've no doubt you will do perfectly." Katie said astonished.  
  
"I'd love to be chaser but I don't want to get on the team because I'm the captains best friend little sister!"  
  
All the surrounding people were talking in a flurry. What nonsense she was saying. Nobody would think this way – and so on, but Ginny wasn't to be convinced.  
  
Harry called for quiet. "FIRST of all, missy, your not just Ron's little sister. Get over it for once and all!. SECOND" he turned to all the others "Are you sure about me being captain?" Everyone nodded eagerly. "Well then, THIRD: As Miss Weasley wants to have it the formal way, she will participate in the tryout. We need somebody for the beater anyway. FOURTH: The tryout will be this week and you're all supposed to be there. We start early this. I will inform you about the exact hour. FIFTH: Ron you're to come down with me tonight to the pitch to do some preparations."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes "What have we done?! We created a monster!"  
  
The others salutated laughing and headed to their classes.  
  
Harry cried after them "And thank you, thank you very much!" They smiled and waved good bye.  
  
Harry spent his day in a happy daze. Dumbledore had called him at breakfast to congratulate him. So did all the other professors, except Snape of course. He refrained to a slight bow. Of course all the Gryffindors knew within minutes and Harry had to shake a lot of Hands.  
  
The evening was quiet in the Gryffindor common room. Most students had gone upstairs quite early. Ginny and Hermione sat alone by the fire as Ron and Harry still were at the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Hermione watched her friend intently. Suddenly she jumped up shouting "I GOT IT!" 


	10. Got it

Chapter 10: GOT IT  
  
Ginny was startled „What"?!"  
  
Hermione danced and jumped madly singing "I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!!!"  
  
"Hermione would you calm, have a seat and tell me by Merlin what you've got! You're freaking me out! Ginny said in her best Molly voice.  
  
Hermione looked around suspiciously, but nobody was in the common room. She leaned to Ginny and said happily "I got you!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes "You sound like a maniac. Would you please explain yourself."  
  
Hermione widened her eyes giving her face an even more crazed look and replied "No, but I explain you."  
  
"I'm getting nervous Mione. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you, you and that Harry thing."  
  
Ginny was about to comment but Hermione wouldn't let her.  
  
"You were never star struck with Harry" she stated not needing an answer for she knew.  
  
Ginny kept silent.  
  
"You crushed on that tousled-hair-green-eyes-behind-glasses-boy, not the boy-who-lived. Although that didn't make things easier as well as getting him to know better. However you grew up, as everyone does - except for the twins maybe." She paused to get some air.  
  
"Last time we were talking I asked the wrong question. You certainly don't have a crush on Harry anymore. It's all water under the bridge now. You're not crushing – you're falling in love." Hermione gaped at her own revelation.  
  
Ginny stared at her hands. When she finally looked up her friend was smiling at her in anticipation.  
  
"I really hate you Hermione Granger" she said defeated and smiled weakly. "And if you tell anybody especially your two best friends, I will hex you into oblivion."  
  
"Gin, what do you think of me you're my friend too, aren't you. However I really suggest you should speak to Harry yourself. I have the slight feeling..." she couldn't finish.  
  
Ginny interrupted "Slight feeling? A slight feeling! I need a proof. Crushing on someone who isn't interested in you is bad. But being in love with someone, who doesn't feel the way for you and could be lost as a dear friend too, is hell."  
  
"But he loves you!"  
  
"Of course he does, I know, as a friend maybe a sister. I'm fully aware of that and happy too, but that's not what we are talking about, isn't it. And by the way what do I know about love anyway, I'm not even sure, maybe it's just sisterly love I feel as well."  
  
"I bet on that" Hermione replied ironically.  
  
"I don't know. I'm all dazed and confused – with Ron always talking about hat newfound brother stuff. Me and Harry becoming close friends. I just don't know."  
  
Hermione slumped back on the couch at the moment as the ones, just spoken of, stepped through the portrait whole. Both had red faces and looked exhausted but happy. Ron walked over to kiss Hermione and Harry sat beside Ginny.  
  
Ginny watched the couple with envy and suddenly stood "I'm going to bed. Night" she said quickly and headed upstairs.  
  
Harry looked questioningly "Something wrong? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. Have you?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and waved them good night.  
  
"You should go too, Ron. You certainly need a shower."  
  
"Well, if you don't want me anymore. Nice dreams Mione" he kissed her quickly and went after Harry.  
  
Mere fifteen minutes later Ginny was peeking down the stairs. "You still here?"  
  
"Thought you would come back. We are not finished. There's more than you've told me. Now carry on."  
  
"I love him. I really do. I want to be with him, just with him, but its so difficult." She started sobbing. Hermione hugged her tightly.  
  
"There seems to be no way to get through to him. Sometimes I'm sure I know what he's thinking and feeling, then he's acting exactly the opposite way."  
  
"Tell me something new" Hermione grinned. "So you were sure he loved you and than he did anything wrong?"  
  
"Not quite. I was sure we'd be friends and I got used to the idea, got comfortable with it and around him, at least I thought so. Then he kissed me."  
  
"Kissed you? When?"  
  
"The day of our first Weasley Quidditch match. Just a peek on my forehead. And all I could do was run away. To hell with being friends. Then we kissed the day before the congress and Hermione that was a REAL kiss."  
  
"Fine let me gather this: Harry kissed you...twice and then?"  
  
"And then nothing. We didn't even talk about it. It's like nothing had happened at all. Sometimes I think I just dreamt it." She smiled weakly "Wouldn't have been the first time."  
  
"That Boy!" Hermione shook her head. "But Gin why didn't you say something. You know Harry. Well, let's say he's not really used to feelings and love stuff, is he. Rejection is one of his more common reactions. Just ask him!"  
  
"Ask him what?"  
  
"Ah, Ginny" Hermione sighed. "He's acting all weird around you, one could say he's acting all Ginny-first-year like. And you should have seen him tonight when you left. Like a left behind puppy. Just ask him if he is in love with you. That keeps your own feelings safe. If his answer is no, just say you wondered why he is acting all weird. If he says yes, well."  
  
"Hermione, honestly sometimes your ideas are just absurd, you know. Where do you get these from?" she grinned "But let's just think for a moment I would do it. Of course, he will answer honestly" Ginny said mocking.  
  
"He don't really has to. You can tell by his reaction, for sure."  
  
"For sure. We are a couple. I'm pathetic and you are lunatic."  
  
"Romantic." Hermione corrected pouting.  
  
"Far from it. I can't do this."  
  
"Of course you can, you are a Gryffindor, remember! Now let's go to bed. At the right moment you will have the courage to ask."  
  
+++++++  
  
Ginny felt more at ease. At least she had – well, sort of - a plan and a confidante. Therefore she could concentrate on the tryout which was held on Friday. She practised hard to show everyone that she earned her place on the team.  
  
Harry watched her intently but didn't say anything, didn't need to. She was brilliant and he knew. He couldn't get enough of seeing her zooming around the pitch, waving hair and flushed face. Harry was in awe.  
  
On Friday evening many people had gathered to watch the tryout. Nervous anticipation filled the pitch. They started with the beaters. Alex had obviously done a lot during summer, but the rest was exasperating. Harry's heart sank.  
  
"Anyone else?" he shouted hopefully when another disaster of a beater returned shaking.  
  
"Me, me, me!"  
  
Harry turned around to the boy running towards them.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows "First year?"  
  
"Hey, I've been a first year and didn't I turn out brilliant." Harry grinned.  
  
Ron smacked him "Lil' bigheaded, aren't we!"  
  
"Sorry for being late, can I try. My names Steve. Steven Tailor."  
  
"Up you go, mate."  
  
Many people looked a little disbelieving. The boy wasn't small for a first year but still he looked somehow to weak for a beater. However very soon everyone of them had to revise their theory of a typical beater. Steve did awfully good and a wide grin spread over Harry's face.  
  
"What a strike!" Ron shouted when he dismounted his broom beside Steve and clapped him on the shoulder "Where did you get that from?"  
  
"Baseball" the first-year answered simply.  
  
"Fine, chasers now please." Harry shouted.  
  
Everybody knew this was a mere formality. Jake surprised the most. It was obvious that beater wasn't his place on a Quidditch team and he worked perfect together with Katie.  
  
Some people were good, but when Ginny joined Katie and Jake the spectators broke into hysterics. They were a great combination and Ginny raised quite some low whistles of amazement.  
  
Harry and his team needed half a minute to deliberate the choices.  
  
"We want to thank everybody for coming, you've all done your best. For beater, we want to welcome Mr. Steven Tailor. "  
  
"I got it" the boy sighed and then nearly fainted.  
  
"And for Chaser welcome once more Miss Virginia Weasley." Everybody cheered and shook hands. It took Harry some time to reach Ginny trough all the congratulants. He picked her up and whirled her around. "You were brilliant!" he sighed.  
  
"Harry I get sick really!" Ginny cried happily.  
  
He stopped and let her down slowly but held her still in his arms. Both stared at each other breathing heavily. He felt like he couldn't let her go. He had to keep her near.  
  
Seeming to be far away they heard Ron shout "The twins might be gone, but we certainly haven't forgotten how to throw a party, have we? Let's go!"  
  
The cheering resembled a thunder, but for Harry and Ginny it still seemed far away. Ginny melted into the embrace. She couldn't decide if she felt his or her heart beating.  
  
Suddenly he stepped back and made her nearly stumble. People were brushing through them following Ron up to the castle.  
  
"Mylady, let's go?" Harry offered his arm gentlemanly.  
  
Ginny shook her head sighing, but took his arm none the less. She grinned up at him "I was good, wasn't I"  
  
"You weren't bad." he answered but the proud smile said something else. 


End file.
